


To Worship a Demon King

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forest Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Vergil (Devil May Cry), Sexual Roleplay, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Sin Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), Size Difference, Stripping, Teasing, just a bit, very mild tho, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: You're deeply in love with Vergil. You love every part of him. Every. Part.But the fact that he's a former Demon King just... does something to you.You decide to surprise your king with a special night in the woods: you are the wanton whore and he is the Demon King you want so desperately to submit to.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	To Worship a Demon King

_Intimidating. Reserved. Gorgeous. There are so many words that could describe Vergil. The man made even the most mundane tasks a work of art and grace._

_After being with him for a year, you feel yourself stuck in that "honeymoon phase": always watching him with a look of adoration. A look that he clearly ate up with a glint in his eye._

_During the throes of passion, you revel in being at his mercy. Whenever he gives you that longing look, a deep part of you gets the need to worship him like the former Demon King that he is. The thought of being a demon's mercy sounded… deliciously sinful._

_It wasn't until you were in the shower after running errands that you wondered: How would Vergil react? To have you become a submissive little human for the devil within?_

\------------------------

You take a deep breath in an attempt to slow your racing pulse. You pray to every deity in existence that this doesn't turn into a disaster.

You check to make sure everything is perfect. A puffy violet-blue blanket is laid out smooth on the grass with plush pillows scattered on the blanket. Purple and navy candles dotted the surrounding area. Only you and Vergil know of this small clearing: away from the city and away from the curious eyes of humanity.

You pull the black satin robe to you as excitement and anxiety bubble in your gut. You look up at the starry sky. The bright blue hue of the full moon illuminated the trees and wildflowers.

You grab your phone and read over the unsent text meant for Vergil. You take a breath and hit send.

You turn off your phone before putting it in your small bag. You begin the small trek to the edge of the woods, tall patches of grass brushing against your bare legs.

\------------------------

Vergil sat at his desk reading his newest book… or at least, he tried to read. You had been gone for hours and it was almost midnight. He is starting to get anxious.

As he was pondering on whether to go out and look for you when he heard his phone ding. He check it to see he got a text from you:

_Meet me at the edge of the woods. I'll be waiting for you~_

Vergil raised an eyebrow. Any worry that he had is now replaced with curiosity. What could you possibly be doing in the woods at this hour? Nevertheless, he shut his book and put his coat on. He left the shop, ignoring the confused look from Dante. Once outside, he took to the rooftops.

After jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he made it to the edge of the city and continued his trek to the woods.

When he reached the edge of the thicket, he scanned the treeline for you. As he eyed every tree, he heard light footsteps and picked up on your scent. He looked in the direction of the noise to see you step out from behind a tree in nothing but a black robe and no shoes.

Vergil's eyebrows furrowed as he met you halfway "My love. What are you doing out here so late? And so underdress---" he is interrupted by you pressing your lips against his. He was caught off guard at first, but he immediately fell into the rhythm. He purred when his nose picked up on the scent of your need.

He pulls you close to him as he wraps his arms around you, his purring getting louder. Even as the two of you part with heavy breaths, he leaves butterfly kisses along your shoulder and neck.

"If I may ask, my dear…" he rasps "What is the meaning of this?"

With a smile, you wrap your arms around his neck, taking in his stormy scent. You stand on your toes and whisper into his ear "Catch me, my king…"

Before Vergil can even react to your words, you turn and dash into the dark woods, leaving him stunned. But only for a moment. The devil inside rumbles at the thought of hunting you like a doe.

With a fanged smirk, he waits a couple of seconds to give you a head start.

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

At that second, he runs into the thicket after you, starting the hunt.

As Vergil dashed between the trees, he noticed that some of the trees smell of you… almost as if you intended to leave a trail for him…

_You little minx…_

As he ran deeper into the woods, he spotted something on the ground. He slowed his run to a jog as he got close to whatever it was.

Upon seeing what it was, his inner demon rumbled. He held it up to see that it was your silk robe. He brought the cloth to his nose and inhaled, the combined scent of your natural musk and perfume was titillating.

He is dragged from his aroused stupor when he hears your playful laughter in the distance. His eyes glimmer in the moonlight as he continues his chase.

When he leaps over a large boulder, he sees small flickers of light in the distance; coming from the clearing the two of you love so much. The demon purred with curiosity. He slunk in between the trees and tall grass, making no noise. As he crept closer and closer, he could make out your figure, kneeling on a dark blanket surrounded by pillows and a few candles. When he is close enough, he hides among the tall grass as he watches you like a hungry wolf. He notices you were wearing a new set on lingerie. You back is to him, giving him a mouth-watering view of your ass.

He remains hidden in the shadows as he watches you run your hands down your body all the way to your thighs, sighing as you do so.

Purring, he stepped through the thicket and into the clearing.

\-------------------------------

When Vergil stepped into the clearing, your head shot up and turned towards him. He was stalking towards you with your discarded robe in his tight grasp. He circled you until he stopped right at the edge of the blanket.

You lay on your back, presenting yourself to him. With a squirm and whine, you say "Oh my… the great demon king has found me… whatever shall I do?"

The demon inside the man rumbles at such a pretty gift.

You slowly turn onto your stomach and get on all fours. You crawl towards him like a wanton whore and grasp his thigh.

Vergil's eyes glow a flash of blue as he flashes his fangs. He runs his fingers through your hair.

"Do you wish to please your king?"

You nodd "I wish to submit to you, my lord"

The devil inside purrs at your words.

"Hmph… very well… I'll humor you" he gently nudges you away.

"Undress me, harlot" he growls, his commanding tone sending shivers down to your nether region.

Not wanting to keep him waiting, you get to your feet and begin to undress your king. First, you slide his large coat off, your mouth watering when his bare arms come into view. Vergil watches with great interest as you admire his arms, running your fingers over the muscles and occasionally squeezing his biceps.

"Hmm… does this entice you, love?"

You wordlessly nod with lust-heavy eyes.

As much as Vergil loves the attention, you aren't done. With a low growl, he says "I believe I told you to undress me"

Not wanting to disobey your king, you resume your previous task. You slowly undo each button on his vest. When the last botton was undone, you slid the zipper down, slowly revealing his muscled torso. With the vest open, you take the opportunity to run your hands underneath the clothing. You raun your hands up to his shoulders as he shrugs the vest off, letting it fall onto the grass.

You let out a quivering sigh as you run your fingers over his muscles "My king… you are captivating…" you murmured as you nuzzled his neck.

Vergil hums with a purr "As are you, my love…"

As you nuzzle his skin, he gently nudges you away "You're not done"

You softly gasp as you bring your hand to your face "Oh dear. How could I be so forgetful?" you look up at him with a dewy look "Can you forgive me, my lord?"

"Hmm… I suppose I can, this once…" he hums as he squeezes your ass in a bruising grip, making you whimper. He glances down at the pile of cushions and pillows… it reminds him of something a king and his concubine would use. He purrs at that comparison.

Without saying anything, he brushes the dirt from the bottom of his boots before stepping onto the blanket. He sits in the pile and looks up at you with a glimmer. You feel your heart jump at the obvious tent in his trousers.

Without him saying anything, you get down to your knees and slowly undo each strap on his gaiters. Your loins tremble when his eyes begin to slightly glow, indicating that he is fully focused on you.

When the gaiters come off, you place them to the side. Then you turn your attention to his boots. Vergil leaned on his hand as you slipped the boots off. Once the boots are off, you look into Vergil's eyes. He continued to eye you with a predatory look that turned you into putty every time.

Moving between his legs, you fumble as you begin to undo his belt.

"Such a lecherous little thing…" he purrs as he helps you undo his belt and slide it off. Not wanting to wait, you quickly unbutton his trousers. Slowly, you slide them down his legs, excitement growing with each inch of exposed skin.

With a rumbling purr, Vergil pulls you close to him and presses a sweet kiss to your mouth, then another, and another, until he bites you bottom lip, making you gasp and giving him the opportunity to pull into a deeper kiss. You let out a pathetic whimper as his tongue dominates your wet crevice. He remains lip locked with you, his calloused hands running up and down your body.

When the two of you part, gasping for air, he gently bumped his nose against yours.

You pull away from him and tug at the waistband of his boxer briefs. Vergil lifted his hips to make it easier for you.

Slowly… enticingly… you slide the last piece of clothing down his thighs. You gasp when his cock springs free "You have a beautiful cock, my king…"

Vergil's heard you say such words many times before and not once have they gotten old. He loves seeing the gleam in your eye whenever you see his length.

Vergil tosses the underwear aside before running his fingers through your hair.

"Your king is waiting to be pleasured"

Licking your dry lips, you lower the upper half of your body until you were face to face with his twitching cock. You run your fingers on the underside, earning a hitched breath from him. You wrap your hand around the thick shaft and slowly stroke, taking in the gasps and purrs from your lover. 

You let out a silent sigh as you lap up beads of precum. You smile coyly when his cock quivers as you trace the prominent vein on the underside of his shaft.

You continue to tease the tip and slit with little kitten licks and peck as you stroke, finding delight in the way he grips one of the cushions to the point of tearing.

After teasing him for a bit longer, you slowly engulf his shaft and take him all the way to the hilt.

Vergil grunts and holds your hair in a tight grip as you start sucking him off at an eager pace. You relish in his taste and moan, the vibrations turning his grunts into low growls.

As you continue your fervent pace, you feel his cock twitch and hear his breath hitch: a sign of his nearing climax. You bring your hand to his twitching sac and give it a light squeeze, smiling as his hips twitch. He grips your hair tighter while his cock grows harder until it jerks and twitches with his release.

You swallow each and every drop that runs down your throat, moaning at the semi-sweet taste that you love while the half-devil above you roars through his orgasm. You choke momentarily and pull away on instinct as the last spurt of cum spills onto his abdomen.

As you work on catching your breath, you feel Vergil comb his fingers through your hair. He purrs when you lap up the cum from his abdomen.

"Was that to your liking, my lord?"

Vergil hums with heavy eyes "It was, my little harlot"

You smile as you lay your head on his thigh.

Purring, Vergil nudges and moves you so that you are lying on your stomach in the pile of pillows.

"Allow me to reward you…"

You feel a shiver go down your spine as Vergil runs his fingers tips down your back. You feel his fingernails slowly morph into claws, making a second, more intense shiver run through your body.

With a flash of his fangs, he brings his hand to your ass and slaps it, relishing the whimper that spills from your mouth.

"Beautiful…" you hear him murmur.

You bite your lip when you feel his hot breath against your back. You yelp loudly when he sinks his teeth into a cheek. Enough to leave a bruise. Then another, and another, and another.

With a single swipe of his claw, he tears the clasp that was holding the panties and slides them down your legs, leaving wet opened-mouthed kisses down your thighs.

You watch from your peripheral as he brings the gusset to his nose and inhales deeply, growling as his stares are you with heavy-lidded eyes. He gently runs his hand over the fresh bite marks before slapping the cheek, making you yelp.

Vergil chuckled darkly as he turned you on your back. With a growl, he grasped your bra with a clawed hand and ripped it to shreds, leaving you completely bare for him.

You feel your heart flutter as his gaze moves up and down your body.

He wraps his arms around you and pulls you close, making you gasp. He stares at your bare breasts before languidly licking right above a pert bud. He gazes up at you with a dark look before licking your nipple with the tip of his tongue, making you jolt with yelp. Smirking, he takes your nipple into his mouth and gently pulls on it with his teeth. He drinks in your moans and whimpers as he sucks and bites the bud until it's swollen and red. He gives the same treatment to the twin.

When he pulls away, he swells with pride when he sees you breathing heavily from arousal.

"Look at you…" he rumbles with a devilish grin "We just began and, already, you are whimpering like a needy whore"

"Vergil…" you whimpered.

Vergil let out a low growl "What was that?"

You arch your back as you correct your mistake "My king…"

"Hmph… that's better"

You let out a blissful sigh as he leaves a trail of soft pecks down your chest, then your abdomen, all the way to your thighs.

He gazes longingly at your slit glistening in the pale candle light, inhaling the scent of your arousal. He runs his hands down your thighs and on instinct, you part them, giving him a full view of your slit. He hums in approval. He drags his hands up your thighs and stops right at your slit. With his thumbs, he ran his finger down your slit as, making your tremble slightly. He inhales deeply and purrs.

"Already so wet and quivering for me…"

Without any other words, pecks your clit, smirking at the ghost of a whimper that spills from your lips. He pulls away with a hum.

After what felt like a lifetime, he spread your folds and languidly licked your core and you moaned softly at the sensation. Wrapping his arms under your plush thighs, he holds your hips in a bruising grip as he roughly licks your clit, occasionally nipping at it. He swirled the tip of his tongue over your trembling bud before moving downward to your entrance.

"So divine…" Vergil mumbled as he pressed a heated kiss to your dripping core, licking up the slick that came from you.

He moved his hand from your hip and ran his fingers down your inner thigh before moving them to your entrance. Using his index finger, he teased your entrance in slow circles. Round and round. Again and again, drinking in your cries for him. He slowly pushed it in all the way to his knuckle, making you suck in a whimpering breath.

At some point, you feel something change. You let out a pleasured scream when you feel ridges and barbs brush against your swelling walls. The semi-sharp barbs hurt but only for a moment. Then it was nothing but unrelenting pleasure.

He thrusted for a few seconds before adding a second finger and bringing his mouth to your neglected clit and roughly sucking it. Reaching deep inside you, he thrust his fingers until he brushed up your sweet spot and you moaned, a long, honeyed cry that earned you a pleased growl that you felt in your loins.

You feel him curl his fingers, making your cry out as he traces over that sweet spot. Over and over and over, until you feel your looming climax.

Sensing your building climax, Vergil thrust hard into you, twisting his fingers and spreading you open as he lavished your clit with his skilled tongue, pressing the flat of it against it before roughly sucking it.

You came with a shrill cry, your back arching from the pillow pile as he held your hips in place. He gently licked up the slick that leaked from you as you came down from your climax with breathy moans.

Vergil hums with a smirk as he kisses your quivering mound "Was that to your liking, my dear?"

Your only response was a breathy laugh. You look down at Vergil as he moves up towards your face, his glowing blue eyes staring into your very being in a way that made you feel like putty. In an instant, you throw your arms around Vergil's neck and pull him in for a kiss, moaning at the lingering taste of you on his lips. Vergil purrs as he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you close.

  
  


During the embrace, you feel patches of chitin armor start to emerge from Vergil's skin. You feel him pull away before looking into your eyes. You know that look. He's looking for any signs of hesitation; signs of non-consent.

Smiling, you run your nails along the edges where scale and skin meet, making him purr.

You sit up and smash your lips against his. That was all the encouragement he needed.

With a flash of his fangs, Vergil let go of any hesitation. He burst into a flash of blue and in an instant, the devil inside took charge as he stared down at you with his towering size. You reach up to touch the side of his face. He leans into your touch as he purrs.

"There are so many words that describe the sight before me…" you whisper.

Vergil purrs **"Tell me…"**

You hum with a smile "Beautiful… ravishing… captivating… enchanting… striking…" with every word you spoke, his purring got louder and his glowing a little more intense. You were flustering him a bit…

Vergil nuzzles the side of your face as he rumbles **"Such flattery… you must really want to be taken by this devil"**

You smiled lazily as Vergil sits up on his knees. Your eyes immediately go down to what you're craving. Your mouth waters when his large ridged cock twitches.

You instinctively spread your legs, presenting your quivering need to the devil before you "Take what's yours, my king…"

With a low growl, Vergil grabs your legs and positions himself at your core. You let out a low hiss as he slowly slides into you, his ridges running along your walls. He nuzzles and gives kitten licks when you let out a quiet whimper.

When his thighs are flush against yours, it feels like your organs are being rearranged by his massive cock. You glance down at the bump on your abdomen before gently pressing down on it. As a result, the demon above you lets out a pleasured growl that travels all the way to your loins.

Slowly, he pulls back until his tip is just inside. Then he slowly pushes back in. Again and again, he goes at this slow pace, getting you used to his massive size.

When he feels you arch your hips with a whine, he knows your begging. He presses his large clawed hand into your clenched fist and interlaces his fingers with yours. You feel anticipation flutter in your gut.

He slowly pulls out… before slamming back into you, relishing in the loud cry that came from you.

**"You're mine…"** he growls as he slams into you a second time.

Again and again, he slams into you. You're positive that you will be waking up with bruises later.

As you whimper at his mercy, you start to feel a mild sharpness. Then you let out a scream as you feel barbs drag along your walls. Vergil instinctively runs a soothing hand down your face as tears well up in your eyes from the stinging in your walls. The stinging only lasts for a few moments before it's replaced by intense pleasure once again.

You feel Vergil nuzzle the junction between your shoulder and neck with a purr. You run your thumb on his hand as you whisper "I'm okay… Keep going…"

With a huff of air, Vergil continues his slow and bruising pace, getting you used to his massive size. His eyes glimmer when you begin to squirm and whimper. You want more. More. More. And Vergil was more than eager to satisfy.

Vergil lifts your leg and sets a pace that made you scream. You choked on a silent moan, your head falling against the pillows, brain desperately scrambling to process the sensations. Your grip on Vergil's clawed hand got tighter, his feral grunts echoing through the trees, warning any potential intruder to stay away.

He lowered his head and sunk his teeth into your neck, the melding of pain and pleasure causing you to let out a strangled moan.

"Hah! Oh fuck… fuck…! Vergil!" you cried as you rolled your hips to meet his bruising thrusts. You could feel your second climax looming in your loins. Every ridge, every barb stroked your walls, the tapered tip pressing against the deepest part of your womb. Vergil jackhammered into you, driving you both to a hard orgasm. You arched your back from the pillows as you cried out for the trees and stars.

**"Mine… you're mine… and mine alone…"** you heard him growl as he slammed into you over and over, riding out his climax.

You lay on the pile of pillows as Vergil growls in satisfaction, his clawed hands gripping your hips and his wings holding your legs. His cum was nearly scorching, but it made your climax exhilarating. He kept himself buried inside you as he pumped his seed into you. You let out a sigh when you felt him run his tongue over the bite mark, his saliva healing the wound. Even as his cum began gushing out of you and spilling onto the blanket and pillows, taking care of you was his priority.

You let out a low hiss when he started to slide out of you, the barbs on his cock receding as they dragged along your spasming walls. He wraps his arms around you and pulls your body close, purring to ease your post-coital bliss.

**"Are you satisfied, my queen?"** he purred.

You sleepily chuckled "Heh… your queen?"

**"Of course…"** he nuzzles your face **"A king needs a queen, after all…"**

You smile lazily as you kiss his large fangs "I'm not going to be walking right for quite a while, my king"

Vergil let out an amused huff **"All the more reason for me to spoil you…"**

You close your eyes as you come down from your high.

**"Shall we head back, my love?"**

"In a bit… I just want to lie here with you…"

Vergil moved to lie among the pile of pillows and hold you close **"Of course…"**


End file.
